Tyzone Empire
The Tyzone Empire is the governing body of Tyzonia and all of its Colonies. History Colonisation & Lost Contact The Tyzone Empire are the descendents of Colonists sent from Earth to establish Colonies on far away planets, at first it went according to plane, arriving at their destination and colonising the Planets. However due to the distance between Earth and the Colonies contact was quickly lost and the Colonies were left leaderless and powerless. Pre Tyzone Empire The Colonial Governments intended to run the the Planets independently but soon fell into disarray due to the lack of knowledge and power it took to lead a nation, until one Colony on the Planet of Tyzonia reached out to the other Governments and made a proposel, the formation of a single Government under its rule with Tyzonia as the proposed Capital, after years of exhaustful diplomacy the Colonies eventually accepted the idea of Unification out of the need for Survival, this led to to the signing of the Colonial Union pact. Formation and Early History With the signing of the Colonial Union pact the indiviual Colonial Governments gave up their control to the Tyzonian Government. The Tyzonian Government then announced the formation of the Tyzone Empire, many Citizens became concerned over the naming of the State and believed it would breed a new era of Imperialism, but tensions between Citizens and the new Government quickly ended with the implementations of Freedom of Speech, Human Rights and other Democratic Institutes. First Contact Shortly after the formation of the New Nation, the Empire came into contact with a Alien Government, the United Tribes of Keldron. First Contact went well but initially communications between the groups was difficult due to the difference in dialect. Government Despite the name of the State it is not in fact a Costitutional or Absolute Monarchy but a Federal Republic headed by a President that is elected by the Citizens once every 5 years with members of Tyzone Senate elected on a local and Planetary scale. Tyzone Military Tyzone Public Forces the TPF if the military force of the Empire which includes the Land Army and the Space Army and the Local Militias, in Comparisen to the USE and KG Militaries it is lacking technologically in terms of Warships aswell as the Soldiers Equipment. In terms of Technological Advancement the FDRP seems to be slightly more advanced then themselves. Land Army The Land Army conducts land aswell as air operations and also specialises in Ship Boarding, the average Army Soldier has a very Tribal look to them, as there is no Uniform and members are allowed to wear what they wish, but they are provided with the vehicles, weapons, armor and training. Space Army The Space Army is the Space branch of the TPF and conducts and specialises in Space Warefare and Operations, it alongside the Land Army conducts Air Operations, same as the Land Army they do not have a Uniform but are supplied with the Ammo, Ships etc. Local Militias The Local Militias are people from their local communities that partake in the security of their local area and help solve crimes and catch criminals alongside the Police, unlike the Land and Space Army, some Militias do indeed have Uniforms. Militias based in relatively Rich areas will generally have a uniform and be more supplied and organised then some of their counterparts. However just like their Land and Space Army counterparts they also do training in order to become a member of their Militia. They also act as the Homeguard in times of war and can alos along with the Land and Space Army be sent to the front lines if needed. Relations Killers Guild The two groups seem to be aware of each other. But the Empire as of yet are not believed to have any official diplomatic relations with the Killers Guild United Tribes of Keldron The Empire setup diplomatic relations with the United Tribes of Keldron several days after First Contact. currently both parties have Ambassadors and Diplomats in each others respective Capital Planets, though the UTK takes a rather Isolationist stance towards Alien Governments to avoid hostilities. United States of Earth The Empire does not have any diplomatic relations with the USE, but the two Nations are related in the sense that the USE is the successor Government to the various Earth Goverments, and as the Empires territories used to belong to the Earth Nations this could cause tension between the two Governments with the USE possibly claiming rightful ownership and Sovereignty over the Empire and its territories.